The Force Galactic
The Force Galactic is a form of space magic in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Properties The origins of The Force Galactic are unknown, but all members of The Galaxium are able to wield it. The power is able to be doled out in small portions and given to heroic mortals to wield, as well, however, after the mortal is finished saving the universe, planet or whatever other heroic deed they were given the power for, that mortal is expected to return the power to the being who lent it to them. The Force Galactic also been referred to as The Power Cosmic and The Force Cosmic. The Force Galactic gives its wielder omnipotence, however it does not grant omniscience. Thus, the wielder can do anything, but they might not be aware of all the consequences of their actions. History In the episode ''Personal Business'', V'stalu of the Galaxium resurrected Croach the Tracker with the Force Galactic. V'stalu then shared consciousness in Croach's body, and brought inner peace to several people. In ''Croach Returns'', V'stalu was able to transport Sparks Nevada, Croach and Felton through space to quickly arrive on Earth from Mars in order to have Sparks assassinate Cactoid Jim. He took Sparks, Croach and Felton through a tour of Sparks' soul to ensure Sparks' reasons for committing the assassination were pure. In ''Support Your Local Marshal'', V'stalu also used the power to show Sparks Nevada, Chicky Sullivan, The Red Plains Rider and Cactoid Jim the fate of the universe should Cactoid Jim be elected President of Earth through having Croach touch their faces. When Sparks, Jim and Red were sent away by Evil Cactoid Jim in ''Good Jim'', V'stalu was not allowed to interfere with keeping Evil Jim from destroying the universe, except to summon other heroes to the scene to defeat Evil Jim. The Barkeep then requested that V'stalu transfer The Force Galactic to himself, so he could defeat Evil Jim and save the universe. It was later revealed that V'stalu was consumed by Croach's Nah Nohtek without The Force Galactic keeping him safe, but the Barkeep was able to save the universe. The Barkeep then kept The Force Galactic, and though he promised not to use it, he later broke Felton's bottle collection by shooting The Force Galactic out of his chest and using the bottles for target practice. When Sparks Nevada was babyproofing Mars, in ''Wanted Men'' he insisted Barkeep purge himself of The Force Galactic into a bucket with a wormhole at the bottom. A part of The Force Galactic is now in an unknown location in some other part of the universe, however, in'' Free Kicks'' we learn that the Barkeep still has some of The Force Galactic inside of him, though he mostly uses it to learn the outcomes of the youth league soccer games he coaches. The Barkeep used The Force Galactic to resurrect Felton after being accidentally shot by The Widow Johnson in Sheriff on Mars, ''despite his wife Harriet having told him he wasn't allowed to use his powers while in town. In ''Better Red Than Dead, The Force Galactic was temporarily transferred to Lairn Gar'ner after he mind controlled the Barkeep and forced him to transfer the power after unmaking himself. Lairn continued to use his mind control device instead of The Force Galactic to make people bow to his whims. Only after Sparks Nevada was able to gain control of Lairn's mind zapper did Lairn threaten to use his powers. Sparks took control of Lairn's mind before he could do so, then had him bring back the Barkeep and return the powers. Sparks then arrested Lairn, and the Barkeep retained The Force Galactic. In Dinner and a Groovy, we learn that the reason that Harriet doesn't want the Barkeep using the Force Galactic is she's afraid of a "monkey's paw" situation resulting, where the outcome is even worse than the problem the Barkeep used the Force Galactic for in the first place. She does, however, allow him to use it to both communicate directly into Sparks, Croach, Red, Ginny West and her own mind, and later to make burgers and ice cream for Red's celebration dinner. In ''Cosmic Sans'', The Galaxium has sent a representative, Harold, who has been powered with a small portion of Force Galactic, to remove The Force Galactic from the Barkeep. The Barkeep has been abusing his power, doing things like forcing species to evolve on remote planets and creating alternative pocket universes to observe his friends in various situations. The Galaxium has granted permission for Harold to temporarily bestow The Force Galactic on one of Mars' other great heroes, Sparks, Croach, Red or Ginny, in order to save the day from Keith Gonzalez, the Worldivore who is heading towards Mars, presumably to eat it. Keith, a former Galaxium representative like Harold, had obtained a full measure of Force Galactic, as well. While the heroes argue about who should receive the power, the Barkeep instead heads outside to talk to Keith when he arrives, then after finding out Keith's story and learning that his acquiring a full measure of Force Galactic was an accident, removes Keith's Force Galactic from him and sends him back to Earth. Despite the Barkeep's heroic handling of the situation, Harold removes both Keith and the Barkeep's Force Galactic from him, leaving the Barkeep a regular human again. After leaving Mars, Harold encounters a recently-escaped Chesh Glutterfane, who kills Harold and takes both portions of The Force Galactic Harold was carrying. Harold causes several alternate universe versions of Sparks, Croach and Ginny to appear in this universe, while also sending Pemily Stallwark and The Red Plains Rider to another universe to exact his revenge on them. When Chesh can't find Cactoid JIm to get vengeance upon, he instead decides to bother Sparks, Croach, and Ginny. Before he can harm them, Ezra Seldom kills Chesh, and takes both portions of The Force Galactic Chesh was in possession of. Known Wielders of The Force Galactic * All members of The Galaxium including S'tonge and V'stalu. * Croach the Tracker, via V'stalu (Formerly) * The Barkeep (Formerly) * Harold (Now deceased) * Keith Gonzalez (Formerly) * Chesh Glutterfane (Now deceased) * Ezra Seldom Appearances *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim (TAH #113) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173) * The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover *Dinner and a Groovy (TAH #181) * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) Category:Sparks Nevada Objects